Systemic Candidiasis is frequently not recognized because of the lack of clinical signs and difficulties in culturing Candida from the blood. The present study is to examine patients receiving hyperalimentation fluids to evaluate the diagnostic value of Candida endophthalmitis, candiduria, serology, modified blood culture techniques. The study may provide a better definition of patients with candidemia who require chemotherapy as compared with the population who are likely to have complete resolution of candidemia without sequelae. A prospective study evaluating chemotherapy in systemic candidiasis will be carried out. Polymorphonuclear leucocyte function will also be studied in patients treated with hyperalimentation fluids.